While attempts have been made in the past to produce a covering system that is well suited for removably covering an object with a removable cover, it has remained a challenge to produce such a covering system that is strong, durable, easy to maintain, simple to use, economical to construct, and relatively quick and straightforward to install. While one such covering system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/01250514 seeks to accomplish some of these objectives, improvements nonetheless remain desirable.